lil_bushfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil' George
Personality "You remain confident despite overwhelming evidence for the contrary"- Lil' Tony on Lil' George George is the leader of the "crony squad" and the main character of the show. He is closed minded, disorganized, extraverted and disagreeable. He displays little intelligence or abillity but boat loads of confidence. He is also very selfish rarely showing any compassion towards other people. When he was supposed to be watching out for his brother Jeb, he got stuck under a rock and had to chew his own arms off. George quickly sows them back on backwards, not bothering to fix it because the talent show was starting. Lil' George's motivations are often selfish and self serving. He is very irresponsible, often forgetting to do his chores and feed his pets, many of which end up dying. He goes through three goldfish throughout the series, and has built up a full sized pet cemetary in his backyard. George loves food (as long as it's not foreign). Among the foods he has listed as his favourites are hot dogs, tacos and tater tots. Criminal Record *'Attempted Murder:' Attempted to kill Jeb with a crow bar so he could become a sinner. *'Murder': Killed Lil' Kim Jong Il with a nuke from the White House. Killed Raul by not feeding him. *'Drug Posession/Concuption:' Is given LSD by his older brother, which he takes. (May not count, as he did not know what it was.) *'Torture': Tortured school cafetiria staff in an attempt to get Hot Dog Day put back on the menu. *'Identity Theft:' Pertends to be Saddam Huissain Nicknames George also loves to give people nicknames. Some of his nicknames include: *Lil' Donald Rumsfeld: Rummy (the name he prefers to go by), Rum-Tum, Rum *Lil' Condeleeza Rice: ' '''Condi,' Condaskeeza, Dondaleeza Rubacheen, Cond *Lamey *Stinky' *'Red Shirt' *'Raul:' Raul Zappa Tappa Blah Blah Something or Other *Coachy *God: Goddy *'Lil' Kim Jong Il : Kitty *Lil' Laura : Lor *Lil' Tony Blair : Tony Baloney *Lil' Vladimir Putin : Pooty Poot *Princess Fatima : Princess Whatshername, Pizza Oven Ghost *Steve : 'Halfsey In Crony Breakup he has a mental breakdown from trying too give to many people nicknames at once. Lil' George's official character description used in the show-pack used in pre-production and to sell the show was as followes: ''"The ring leader of his lil' group of friends. His brain ain't so smart, but his incredible confidence gets him mixed up in all sorts of stuff. Perplexed by school, books, learnin', even the advice of his own parents, he's on a mission to make up his own rules-preferably ones that are simple to understand and don't require much work." Talents and Interests Music George has a great interest in classic and punk rock. He also displays talent in this feild. George can play the guitar and is the lead singer of his band "the Lil' Bush Band". Cheerleading George once became a cheerleader with Lil' Tony, which he very much enjoyed, but he was forced to give it up because his parents were afraid it would "turn him gay." Comedy After making his friends laugh by calling the baseball team "major league assholes" he dubs himself a comic geniuse He headlines his father's presidential roast, but is discouraged by the Lil' Dems who tell him only his friends find him funny. However he asks them for advice and reluctantly they give him some and he regains his confidence. He also spends the episode "Hot Dog" making a number of food related puns. Family and Relationships George Sr. George Sr. is George's father. Although he clearly loves his son, he shows little affection towards him, which causes George to be completly starved for his attention. George is always eager to make his father proud of him, and is the only person he will put aside his personal wants in order to make happy. Barbara George's mother. Barbara teaches George all kinds of terrible life lessons and thats "it's okay to hate someone as long as they're different then you." However she is also very protective of him. Jeb Jeb is George's younger brother. George doesn't much care for Jeb, often bullying him or ignoring him. He shows very little concern over his well being, but these are most likely learned behaviours as this is also how his parents treat Jeb. Neil Neil is George's older brother. He doesn't live at home and the two don't often see eachother. In "Hall Monitor" Neil gives George and his friends LDS to "unlock their inner hippie". Condi George is completly oblivious to Lil' Condi's crush on him, and sometimes forgets she's a girl. He mostly uses Condi to do his homework for him and always ignores her sensible suggestions. Rummy George uses Rummy to beat kids up for him and also as the groups official scapegoat. Cheney George considers Lil' Cheney to be his coolest friend, because of how much he hates everything. He bosses him around much less then the other two cronies, and unlike Condi and Rummy he doesn't appear to have any designated job in the group. Laura George has a crush on Lil' Laura, which she seems to return. In "First Kiss" he joins her prayer group and attempts to kiss her, but this doesn't work out. In "Three Dates" he chooses her over his other two dates and in "Wedding" Laura thought George wanted to propose to her. Tony Lil' Tony and Lil' George became friends after both not making the football team. They clicked instantly and became cheerleaders. Tony quite clearly had a crush on George, which George didn't seem to notice. However Neither of their parents approved of this friendship and it was forced to end, and George had to stop cheerleading. Princess Fatima Princess Fatima was an arabian princess George took to the school dance, along with Condi and Laura "Three's Company" style. Sexuality Lil' George has a crush on Lil' Laura throughout the duration of the series. He has a preference for larger girls in general. Despite this his sexual orientation has been called into question several times, mainly due to some of George's more feminine tendencies. Most notibly in Gay Friend Barbara and George Sr. worry he may be gay due to the fact that he had recently become a cheerleader, and started a friendship with his gay classmate, Lil' Tony. Tony had a crush on George, but George did not return these feelings, nore did he seem to notice them. Although he did hold hands with Tony, embrace him and write a cheer for him which included the line "I aint got no other guy!", George didn't see these things as anything more then an expression of friendship. Lil' George also seemed to have a crush on Lil' Zac Efron. Sitting next to him on the bleachers, swinging his legs in a flirtatious way. He asked Lil' Zac how his eyes "got to be so beautiful" and what he thought of George's eyes. Although, like with Tony he could have simply been expressing friendship in an odd way. Sexual Abuse In Crony Breakup George is sexually abused by his drama teacher while auditioning for the school play. She forces him to take his shirt off in front of the other students, despite his protests. After stating doing so made him feel dirty, he ran from the school crying and subsequently ended his friendship with Lil' Fred Thompson who had brought him to the audition and encouraged him to take his clothes off. Moments of Caring/Selflesness Despite usually having selfish motivations, Lil' George has shown some moments of caring for others. *Saved his father from the George Bush Sr. impersonator. *Attempts to help Condi kick her prescription pill addiction. Although initially only so she could do his homework for him, he later told Rummy and Cheney "We've gotta do this for Cond. Look at her, she's a mess." *Admitted to his friends that he had missed them, and likes having them around. *Although misguided, his plan to put on a Surprise Mardi Gras was motivated by wanting to make the people of New Orleans feel better. Trivia *His lunch box has an american flag pattern on it. *The real George W. Bush was also a cheerleader. *George's passion for nicknaming is also taken from the real George W. Bush. *In fact many of the nicknames used on the show were used by George Bush in real life including "Condi", "Rummy", "Pooty-Poot" and "Brownie". Quotes "Okay, but I still think we should get some tacos." "The only time I even get a hug from my pop is when he makes his Cheif of Staff, James Baker do it." "Mornin' Fishy. See, I call you Fishy cause you're a fish." "2, 4, 6, 8! Yelling cheers is really awesome!" "We're a lot like Scooby Doo, but without the tiny jew." over Jeb "Who cares what I have to say, check out this video about my brother's awesome rock band, whoo!" "A-L-O-W-N, why am I so alone?" "T-O-N-Y, I aint got no other guy!" "Now he's speaking French, typical fat guy." "Science isn't a fact. That's why it's called science fiction." Gallery tumblr_inline_mr5g0iBI7v1qz4rgp.png|Official blog icon tumblr_mg6zr8auc31rrtv31o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mjss0y1uF91s5z4l7o1_400.png tumblr_mp0dod2Wqe1rrtv31o2_500.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 5.02.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 9.03.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 9.39.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 9.46.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 9.58.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 7.57.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 8.09.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 8.09.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 8.10.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 8.10.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 8.22.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-08 at 1.06.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-08 at 1.07.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 2.11.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 2.26.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 2.37.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 2.38.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 3.28.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 3.43.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 3.57.59 AM.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Voiced by Chris Parson Category:Characters Based on Real People